Endless Moments
by b16
Summary: An angst and sad love story about Puck and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first attempt story. Just can't help but write it because it keeps on bothering me ever since i started reading Glee fanfiction, specifically Puck and Rachel.

Please bear any mistakes since it is my first time and hope to hear from you after reading it.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THEM! - if I was, puck and rachel would be together from the very beginning they hooked up... :)

It's just a little something new to try.

TOODALOO! -puckleberry love-

* * *

><p>It's been years, 5 years to be exact, when Noah Puckerman last held her in his arms and kissed her. He cannot forget the day when she was his. The ring on her finger and the baby she was carrying said it all. For him, it was the most amazing moment of his life.<p>

He loved her so much, and until now, his heart is still calling for her, looking for her. Though he needs to move on, like he knows she wanted her too, he cannot. It's too painful to forget, but it's more painful to let go of the one he loves so deeply.

Rachel Berry was the daughter of a powerful enemy. Their family feud started when Noah's father and Rachel's father became rivals over a political position in Lima. Thus, their romance was forbidden and their lovely relationship was kept secret until jealousy and selfishness ruined everything.

They were in their senior year in Mckinley High when they met eye to eye. They were together in glee since sophomore and they had only seen each other as teammates and nothing else. But a glee assignment changed everything. They were assigned to do a duet and it all started there.

Her eyes and her voice made him breathless while she was singing with him. He cannot help it but the whole time they were doing the duet, he was too entranced with her and he knew definitely that she was feeling the same way. And after that moment, he made his move.

She kept denying what she really felt about him. She kept saying that there was nothing mutual between them though it was all a lie because she did not want to disappoint her family. She turned him down a lot of times and explained how forbidden it was, but he was too persistent and that made her fall for him even more. However, because of his confidence, determination and honesty, she gave up and agreed to be in a relationship, but it was underground. Only her bestfriend, Santana and his "boy", Sam, knew about it.

Everything was fine. He was too romantic from what she thought and their relationship was "perfect". From stolen glances, hugs and kisses, and secret meetings and dates, they were both happy and content as long as they know they were together and in love.

However, when they were about to end their senior year, things happened unexpectedly. Quinn Fabray, daughter of a very close family friend and one of Noah's friends since diaper, blurted out that she was in love with him ever since sophomore but was too scared to admit it. When their family decided to have them engaged in a fixed marriage after high school, she cannot help but confess it to him and was hoping he would do the same. To her dismay, it was opposite, he never ever felt the same. She misunderstood all his too sweetness and care for her because it was all just sisterly love for him. With that, Quinn was enraged and decided to take a step just to have him.

It was Saturday night and they were having an Almost-End-Of-Senior Year party at Kurt Hummel's huge house and everyone was there, except for Rachel for Noah's dismay because she did not like parties. However, before he went off to the party, they held their own "little party" in Sam's guest bedroom.

Noah was with his circle of friends, while Quinn was watching him. When he decided to get another drink, she followed him and things kicked off right then and there. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he faced her, she immediately grabbed his face and pulled him to her. She held him too much making their kiss looked mutual. No one was at the kitchen because the party was outside, but what they did not know was that Jacob Ben Israel, Rachel's number one stalker, was right at the corner and had taken a photo of them.

Rachel just had a wonderful dream about her and Noah when her alarm clock started to wake her up. She did all her morning routine and decided to text her boyfriend when she opened a picture message. It was Noah kissing Quinn at a party. His one hand was on her waist and his other hand was on her hair. The image broke her heart too much and decided to delete the message and cried. When she was able to calm herself down, she decided to call Santana and asked her to visit her at home. And that was when she told her about Quinn and Noah.

Noah woke up with a very bad headache. He did not know how he ended in Sam's bedroom but it was good thing to know and was thankful that he looked after him, as what Rachel told him, when he was trying to kill himself with the beer to forget after Quinn kissed him. He checked his phone to see if there are any messages, and he was expecting to read a lovely morning message from his girlfriend but there was none. He was quite worried because it was already late in the morning and usually she would text him early in the morning everyday. He tried to shake his worried mind and decided to take a shower. He ate breakfast with Sam and bid him goodbye right away to go home.

When he got home, he checked his phone again and still there was no sign of Rachel but received a had a voicemail and a message from Quinn saying they need to talk, but he ignored it. He was sort of shaken and decided to give Rachel a call. He had been calling her for like 6 times and it all ended in voicemail. He even sent her 5 messages asking her questions and telling her to call her back.

It was already Sunday night and still no message or call from his girlfriend so he decided to contact Santana. When he asked her about Rachel, she just said that he was such a "big time asshole" and to leave her bestfriend alone. He was not able to reply or ask what she was talking about because she hang up immediately. He tried calling and texting Rachel again but was still ignored.

The next day, Noah decided to wait for her a few rows from her locker, which he usually does just to see her every morning before class. But when the bell rang, he was sadden and worried that Rachel did not appear. He waited until lunch time and decided to go to their secret lunch place, and that is when he saw her at the auditorium. She was on the stage piano, facing back to him when he decided to surprised and hugged her from behind. She knew immediately that it was him because of his smell and the way he touched her. She faced and looked him in the eye. Noah's smile faded when she stepped back from him and saw her sad and tired eyes. That was when he found out about the picture message that was sent to her by Jacob. He tried to explain everything saying that the kiss was forced and not mutual, and it was nothing to him because she was the only girl for him. Rachel decided to believe him because she trusted him and she loves him too much. She knew that what he was saying was all true because she knew him too well.

Everything between them went fine and they were both happy being in each others arms again. They even shared a passionate kiss not knowing that Quinn was at the exit door watching them. When she saw Noah walking down the hallway, she decided to follow him so that they can talk about what happened but was surprised to see him enter the auditorium. And that is how she found out about Noah and Rachel's secret relationship.

When Noah got home from football practice, he was surprised to see Quinn and his parents together in the living room. His dad stood up, went straight to him and looked at him for a few seconds then punched him on the face. Quinn ran to him and helped him stand up and that was when he noticed that she and his mom had tears in their eyes. His dad went to him again and held his shirt asking if it is true about him and Rachel because Quinn just told them that she just found out about them. He gazed at Quinn, but she was looking at the floor. He looked back at his dad and nodded, admitting his true feelings for Rachel. He was told then that he is forbidden to see her ever again and Noah did not agree. After that, everything went blurry because of too much painful punches and kicks he received from his dad.

Later, that night, he was lying on his bed trying to rest after being beaten by his dad, when he received a message from an unknown number. When he read it, it was from Rachel telling him to save the new number but after a few seconds, his phone rang. It was Rachel's new number and he immediately answered it. His heart was broken when he heard her crying hystericaly from the other line. He had never heard her cry so much. He felt so miserable for not being there with her and he was on the verge of crying when he asked what happened. That was when he found out that even her family knew about their relationship because Quinn went to visit the mayor, Rachel's father, and told him to tell her daughter to stay away from Noah.

It was the day after their graduation, when they decided to eloped. At first, Rachel wanted to end things but Noah did not agree because he loved her too much to let go, so they decided with a plan of pretending not being together anymore. Their family believed them and Noah even agreed with the fixed marriage with Quinn, when eventually, he was just trying to please his family to cover the plan.

When they ran off, the two family went hysterical and chaotic, blaming each other for the lost of their child. The feud grew even more. Quinn was heart broken because she was not expecting it and she was too angry for making her believe that Noah was fine being with her when it was all a lie. That is why her family decided to send her to her aunt in Australia to forget and heal.

It was after 3 months from eloping when Noah proposed to Rachel and they got married and lived in Dallas, Texas, away from Lima. They had a very peaceful and wonderful life together as husband and wife. Noah was working for a long time friend who moved in Dallas a few years ago and owned a garage.

After 4 months, Rachel found out that she was almost 2 months pregnant. He cannot explain how he felt and the smile on his face was too much for his likeness but it felt good. But it all turned upside down when her father found them and she was taken away from him. Though he was beaten too bad by her father's bodyguard, he tried to follow them, to catch them, but it was too late. She was pushed inside the car with her father and they drove off.

He went back to Lima right away hoping to find her there but what he did no t expect to hear from Santana was that on the way home, the car they were riding was badly hit by a truck. His world stopped and even his heart when she said no one survived in the tragedy. His one and only love, Rachel, did not make it. He cannot think straight anymore, like his mind totally blacked out. He asked where can she visit her grave, but Santana, who was crying her heart out while telling him, that she did not know because Rachel's family decided to just have a private funeral. Only her immediate family were the ones to witness it and no on else.

Noah went back home to his mom's place. When she opened the door, she was so surprised and happy to see his son again, but was too sad to see how much he cried on her shoulder when he immediately hugged her. He told her everything that he and Rachel were married and expecting a baby. The baby. He cannot believe that he lost, not only Rachel, but also his child and it really really really made him more heartbroken. His mother was upset with him for what he did but because of her motherly love to his son, she understood his situation and tried to comfort him. It was her first time to see him so much in grief.

And now, after 4 years, here he is, back in Lima. The place were he experienced his first true love and first true heartbreak. Way back, he was in despair for a year but was encouraged by his family and friends to move on and to think of his future, and so he did, even if it hurt so much. Noah and his family decided to move to a different city, his motherside's grandmother's hometown, to have a more peaceful and stable life after everything that had happened.

He is now standing at the lake, were they would always secretly meet and have their romantic and sweet moments together. It was the place where they admitted how much they were in love with each other. He was staring out of nowhere while holding the ring on his necklace, reminiscing every moment and trying to feel the same breeze. It was really just too hard to leave and forget because for him he would always come back for her no matter what.

A lot has changed. The said lake has turned into a better place were a lot of people would come and enjoy the day. It has become a lake park, which he even like more than before because he knew definitely that Rachel would like it too. He looked around the place and studied it. He was quite surprise to see that the park was somehow the way she wanted it when they were trying to imagine the place into a park while lying under a tree, beside the lake. Sam told him about it, that one of the Berry family decided to turn it into a park to add as an attraction to the city. That is why he is here right now, to see if he can still remember her in the same place, but in a different setting and thankfully, he can still.

He got distracted from his reminiscing when a little girl accidentally bumped onto him.

"Ooops, I am so sorry mister. I was trying to catch the butterfly." the little girl said smiling up at him.

He went and knelt down in front of the girl and as he was saying it was fine, he got mesmerize with the little girl's smile and her big brown eyes. Her eyes were like Rachel's eyes, as if he was looking at her. It kind of felt creepy because everything around him, right at that moment, he can sense Rachel. The place, the little girl's eyes and her smell. He can smell it, yes, his favorite smell of Rachel.

He asked what the little girl's name and she introduced herself politely saying she is Caroline. His hands started to sweat because it was too coincident to learn that this litte girl's name is Caroline, when all the while he was looking at her, she was really like Rachel.

He cannot forget the time when he sang Sweet Caroline to her when they found out she was pregnant. He even can remember when she told him she would love to use the name Caroline if they were going to have a girl.

He cannot help it but smile at her widely. When he was about to say something to the little girl, someone from behind him called her. And that voice, that very wonderful voice that he was trying to recall ever since, is now crawling back to him. Caroline went and ran to that voice and shouting "mom" giggly .

He tried to stand up uprightly, but his knees are betraying him because he was shaking. His heart is pounding too much like it was about to burst at that moment. When he decided to turn and face the person with that wonderful voice, he became speechless, motionless. Everything around him stopped. He did not want to blink at all because there, right there in front of him was Rachel, his Rachel, hugging the little girl with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>soooooo...? how was it? was it too angsty? was it too hanging? should i continue? :p nyahaha!<p>

i just love puckleberry!


	2. Chapter 2

GUYS! GUYS! guess what? seriously! come on! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!

Sorry, if i only updated now because my mind has been dancing left and right if i should continue it or not, or maybe if i should end it that way, or have it adopted, or whatever... but anyways, here it is...

Please bear any mistakes since it is my first time and hope to hear from you after reading it.

By the way, if you are way too interested and want this story to go on... maybe you could help me, just pm me or whatever... :D

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THEM! - if I was, puck and rachel would be together from the very beginning they hooked up... :)

TOODALOO! -puckleberry love-

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbara Berry. The only girl who he fell in love with so much, his other half, is standing right in front of him, holding the little girl, Caroline. Is this just a dream? Was he envisioning things because of too much grieving for her?<p>

But, no, it was not, because right there in front of him was Rachel introducing herself to him, stretching her hand, waiting for his. He cannot believe that she is here and he is staring too much, and he knows its making her feel uncomfortable.

Caroline reached for his hand and shook it calling him, and it awaken him from his muse.

"Mister, are you alright?"

Noah looked at Caroline and ignored her question but decided to introduce his self to Rachel.

"Uhmm... Hi... I'm Puck". He was stuttering too much. He reached for hers to shake hands when he felt the bolt, the tingling feeling whenever he touched Rachel or whenever Rachel touched him.

"Puck?" Rachel asked.

"I mean, Puck for Noah Puckerman. My... my friends... call me Puck, but I know it makes you seem uncomfortable to call me that, so... so you can call me Noah..."

He knew he was rambling but he cannot help it. It was like his first time to introduce himself to someone who made him so tense, but usually, it was only Rachel who gives him that feeling when they first started dating.

"Oh, alright then... Noah, I like it and it's much better. I'm sorry about my daughter for distracting you. You know... kids are just really kids. Anyways, are you from here?"

"Uhmm... it's alright, she's quite adorable... and to answer your question... yeah... i mean, before... i lived here before with my family... well, not really "my family"... but... you know... my mom, dad and sister..."

He breath deeper and gave out a big sigh. He felt embarrassed for what he did but he just smiled and gave a little laugh. He also just realized that he was still holding her hand. He let go and gave a little laugh again, apologizing. Rachel was smiling widely at him, asking him if he is alright.

"Oh, so you're a former citizen, visiting? Well... It seems like you're liking this place with the way you're looking at it. It's not that I was watching you a while ago while you were standing here, but i just like to know what people think about this place."

"Well... actually... I have been away from Lima for a long time and the last time I was here... it was not like this. And this place is very meaningful to me, so i decided to come here and visit... see how much this place has changed."

"So, what do you think of it?" Rachel asked.

" Well, uhmm... it's... it's nice, very nice... you know, before, nobody cares to visit the lake because it was like a jungle out here... and... and many people think it was dangerous to go here, but for me... it was a serene place. A very romantic one if i prefer because i use to go here all the time with my wife then."

Rachel's face altered from a smile to little disappointed, and he can tell because of her eyes. It was a sign that she is into him and he knows that because he knows her too well. But Rachel tried to act like it did not bother her to know that he is married.

"So you're married? Is she with you?" trying to ask curiously.

Noah stared at her deeply, trying to tell her that it was her, she was his wife. There was a few seconds pause before he answered and looked down on the ground.

"Well... she actually passed away few years ago, that is why I left Lima... How about you?" looking back at her, he cannot help it but ask her.

"Uhm... To be honest with you, I do not know what really happened because I got into a car accident and I have a terrible amnesia but my family said that my high school boyfriend left me when he found out I was pregnant with his baby."

And that is when it hit him, Rachel Berry, his love of his life, did not die in the accident for she is here breathing and moving, together with his child, their child.

He does not want to assume anything yet, but he was hoping for what he was thinking, that Rachel and their child is alive. That the person in front of him was not a figment of imagination. His mind is telling him to believe at what he was seeing, though everything was still questionable. How? Why? What?

He wanted to ask more, he was so curious and anxious to know about what happened. But most of all, he wanted to hug her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her right at that moment that she was his love. That he never left her, he was with her all the time and even promised forever with her. But it seems like she was brain washed forgetting about him and learning that he was the antagonist in the relationship.

He was about to open his mouth to ask more when someone called her, telling her they need to leave immediately.

"I am really sorry, but i have to leave, but it's so nice to know you, Noah. It was great to have a little chat with you. Hope i can see you again. And by the way, welcoming back to Lima."

After that, she called out for Caroline telling her they need to leave and they left.

Rachel and Caroline looked back at him and waved. Noah waved back and he just kept on staring at their direction until they left the place. He then decided to leave also. He ran to his truck and drove off going to his bestfriend, to tell him the great news.

He cannot help but after a very long time, after being too much broken, his heart was jumping for joy and he definitely can feel the very big smile on his face. The smile that only Rachel can do to him.

* * *

><p>Sooooo? i know it's not much but... somehow it has juice right? don't want to make this story to take long and want it fast phase...<p>

Thanks for those who read, commented, alerted and favorited this story! two thumbs up to you, guys!

keep lovin' PUCKLEBERRY! :)


End file.
